User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 best cards and worst cards in ladder
In The ladder, some cards are OP and some sucks, and because of overlevelling, they might result into OP, Today I'm here to tslk about the top 10 best cards and worst cards in the ladder, let's start with the best cards Best cards These cards or either versatile or very strong, definetly prefer you to use them! 10. Witch After numbers of buffs, the witch has finally found her spot in the meta, costing 5 elixir only, she can spawn skeletons every 7 seconds, and she hits very fast, with her skeletons, they can deal over 270 damage per second! Witch is popular with Giant, Prince and more! Thanks to her hit speed, she can't get swarmed by skeleton army! Her downside is her own damage (Not including skeletons) is a bit low, but everything with the Witch seems to be good! 9. Hog Rider Long live the Hog Rider! The Hog Rider used to be OP, but he's still very strong these days! He has decent HP, low cost, Great damage and his fast movement speed and can jump over the river! WOW! He was considered OP until the Cancer Barbarians came! He never stopped falling until the cancer barbarians got nerfed, now Hog Rider definetly doesn't need a nerf, he's just annoying, but not hard to counter, earning him 9th place 8. E-Wiz To be honest, i think the electro wizard used to be really bad, as he dies to a fireball and Zap is just more reliable, but ever since the HP boost he became OP, can't die to a fireball, also great at countering troops! Skeleton Army? Trash Can On Wheels? Infernos? Or even Hog Riders? DONE! He's so versatile since the buff, now despite falling a bit, he's still a awesome option, that's why hog rider was ranked below E Wiz 7. Golem Ever since Februrary 2017, beatdown down decks became very popular, especially with the one and only Golem. The Golem is the best tank in the game, despite costing a heavy 8 elixir, his HP, damage and death damage told us it all worth it. Golem's also a very good card to crush any buildings but inferno tower, what do you think about the Golem? Is he OP? Do you think he needs a nerf? Does the Golem need a nerf? Yes No 6. Fireball Being the 2nd most popular spell, the fireball is versatile to fit into any decks, Fireball can badly damage or even kill glass cannons, great at killing low HP towers and only cost 4 elixir! Fireball isn't as slow as the arrows too, and the pushback might actually came in handy! Fireball's downside compared with arrows is that oit cost 1 more elixir, but that's no big deal, it'll be always better than arrows 5. Night Witch There's a good reason that I hate her so muchl, 4 elixir only, Insane damage, can spawn bats when alive or dead, and can 1 crown by herself! She isn't tanky, HOW COULD SHE DO THAT??? Her bats are also great at taking away balloons and lava hounds, she's way too OP even after the nerf, NEED MORE COUNTERS! 4. Executioner Speaking of Night Witch Counters, the Executioner is really OP since the night witch's arrival, he's broken and unstoppable with his bugs, but still very OP without his bugs, he can kill Night Witch, Witch, Mega Minions and even more! His HP is also very high, he can't die to lightning unlike wizard, his damage is also very high, a perfect defensive troop! He also can't be surrounded by skeleton army as his axe will just comeback and kill them all (Even without his bugs) He's definetly WAY better than Valkyrie, Wizard and Bowler. I hope you reach jungle arena soon and get him! 3. Larry Army and Goblin Gang Definetly one of the best defensive troops in the game! Larry Army deals the 2nd highest DPS in the game, meaning it can shut down tanks, Deadly troops and even splash damage troops (Except for Valkyrie, Witch and Executioner for sure), Larry Army is also very Versatile too fit in all decks! But their Hp is their main weakness, Zap? Log? Goodbye! Goblin Gang however might be possibly better than Larry Army, but i think it'll be better just to tie them. The Gang can attack air, unlike Larry Army, the gang survives zap, unlike the Larry army and Lastly, the Gang is much faster! But their DPS is much lower thanks to their lower number and spear goblins that deals like no damage, but the gang is still very versatile, and that's why i tied the Gang and the Army Together! Which do you like more? Larry Army or Goblin Gang Larry Army Goblin Gang 2, Baby Dragon Once the most useless card in the game, baby dragon has suddenly considered as OP since Golem Beatdown decks rise, Baby dragon first became Golem's best partner, but then he has appeared at many different decks, just like the executioner, Baby Dragon's Hp is his main strngth, You think you can ignore him cause his damage is low? Well then, you're going to suffer more than 700 damage at your tower, Baby Dragon is really a great card nowadays, definetly try to use him Honorable Mentions Ice Spirit, Giant, Log, Inferno Tower and Elite Barbarians are all great cards that didn't reach this list, they're all great options! 1. Zap Well this shouldn't be a suprise that the Zap Spell is the best card in Ladder, Zap is way more versatile than ice spirit and Log, stuns troop and force them to retarget, and it can also stop charging from Prince, Dark Prince, Infernos, Trash Can on wheels and battle ram! The Zap outclassed the Arrows, and will remain to be the best card in the game, unless supercell nerf it, but of coourse, no one wants zap to be nerfed Worst Cards These card Either can't fit into a lot of decks, or they really suck, needs a buff for sure! 10. Mortar I remember there was a time that i said the Mortar is the #1 Worst card in the game, but until i found out that the Mortar can easily destroy the Furnace, I really think the Mortar is very Good! Check out my top 5 cards to counter the furnace blog to know how Mortar counters furnace! But still, i really don't want to put it here, but it just can't fit into most decks, since Siege Decks sucks nowadays, Mortar cycle is still very good! But other than that, it just can't really fit well! 9. Barbarian Hut Barbarian Hut isn't trash! It's just too expensive! Barbarian Hut can be a very good defensive card, but can also deal over 1000 damage at the tower if ignored! The 7 Elixir made it bad for sure, but it's still just a very underrated card overall, making it cheaper will definetly revive it! But i'm still going to ask: How to revive the Barbarian Hut? Let it spawn faster and spawn 1 more wave Decrease the cost to 6 Let it spawn 1 elite barbarian in the Final Wave 8. Clone Since the Clone Spell challenge, i felt guilty that i put the clone as the Worst card in the game, it can be really decent with the Lavaloon,i think the reason i said it's the #1 Worst card in the game it's because the clones are too weak, but it really works well with lava hiund, Giant Larry and more, but to be honest, i believe it's cost need to be decrease to 2 elixir 7. Cannon R.I.P cannon, once the most used card in the game, but just like the dirty X-Bow and Mortar, supercell nerf it's HP brutally, making it very underused, despite costing 3 elixir only, people just prefer using the 3 elixir tombstone and 5 elixir inferno tower, and the tombstone was already totally outclassed by the furnace, Cannon disappeared without a trace for a year, and need a buff to make it relevent again! How to revive the cannon? Undo all nerfs Give it a lifetime and damage boost Rework it for the 2nd time 6. Goblins Goblins was never been used since Guards are OP (Remember in August 2016 Guards are so overused?), but even when the guards fall, they never see a rise, thanks to the goblin gang outclassing the goblins and the guards at the same time, goblins do only cost 2 elixir but skeletons and fire spirits are so much better, needs a elixir decrease! 5. Trash Can On Wheels There's a good reason that i put Trash Can On Wheels at 5th place instead of higher, because Sparky barely have some defensive potential while the other 4 have even less! Sparky's weakness is her slow charge time, too easy to counter and her HP isn't high enough for 6 elixir. Sparky have amazing damage though so it can kill dangerous troops such as elite barbarians, and don't let the trash can reach to your tower, or else, it'll be "REVENGE OF THE SPARKY" '4. Heal' ''' '''Really, Heal Spell sucks, it doesn't heal enough, doesn't last long enough, and it's very weak, poison, fireball or even skeletons can pretty much reverse it, heal needs a rework. But at least it can revive almost dead troops! 3. Tesla Tesla has like No HP for 4 elixir, slow retargetting and it's too small! It doesn't work as effective as the Cannon, which is in 7th place against small troops as it's retargetting is slow, as the tesla is very small, and the hog rider can bypass a cannon, which is more than twice the size of the cannon, Tesla is very useless, even with it's abillity to hide, i think the Tesla should cost 1 less elixir to make it a truely better cannon, as it can hide. 2. Goblin Hut Goblin hut is so far the worst spawner, it can chip down more than 600 damage, while the 4 elixir furnace and 7 elixir barbarian hut can chip down more than 1000 damage, Goblin Hut doesn't have any defensive potential like tombstone, goblin hut will never be compared to other spawners (Especially furnace) Honorable Mentions 3 Musketeers, Dark Prince, Guards, X-Bow and Mirror are the cards that didn't reach the top 10 worst card list, they reached into the honorable mentions just because they're either too risky, can't fit well or a bit underpowered, but all of these cards are those that i didn't want to put it here. They don't neccesary need a buff, comment down below if you think they need a buff 1. Bomb tower Bomb tower was bad since May 3rd 2016, supercell nerfed the bomb tower too much, it cost 5 elixir, not so long range, low damage and really weak, it does has high HP, but it's cost was often overshadowed by Furnace, or even Cannon and Tesla which are in this list, Despite having high HP and splash people just prefer the Inferno Tower as it works better against tanks, and bomb tower's value is too low that made it 1st place, emergency rework is needed, although it works well against swarms and spawners! Best ways to rework the bomb tower? Hp-20%, elixir -1 Damage +35%, Hp -35% Range +3, Damage - 5%, Hp - 5%, lifetime - 5 seconds Spawn a bomber when destroyed Let it deal death damage So what do you think? Do you agree or disagree? Tell me what do you think Category:Blog posts